1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bedpans. More particularly, the invention relates to a bedpan which is easier to use, more comfortable and better adapted to function as intended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedpans have been in use in various forms for many years. Bedpans generally provide those individuals confined to a bed an acceptable way in which to dispose of bodily waste. However, while technology and ingenuity have been applied in many areas of medicine, bedpans currently used today are substantially similar in design to those used for the past 100 years.
With that in mind, standard professional bedpans have many problems. They are difficult to place under a patient, they are uncomfortable to use and they are difficult to clean. Prior bedpans commonly require that the patient be rolled on his or her side while the bedpan is placed under the patient so that he or she may be rolled back onto the bedpan.
The process of rolling a patient on his or her side in order to properly position a bedpan presents a substantial problem for those patients who are not in condition to be subjected to the rigors of being rolled around a bed. Even where the patient is well enough to be rolled on his or her side, the caregiver must exert great physical force to rollover of patient who might not have the physical ability to assist the caregiver in positioning the bedpan.
Once the bedpan is properly positioned under the patient, current bedpan designs are not well suited for positioning adjacent the rectum of the patient and are consequently often uncomfortable. For example, the fact that prior bedpans lift the patient""s midsection, makes it difficult for those with sensitive backs or hip problems to use these bedpans. In fact, it is often impossible for those recovering from back or hip surgery to use any currently available bedpans.
In addition to lifting the midsection of an individual in an undesirable manner, current bedpans push the buttocks together, causing the patient to lose the sensation required for moving his or her bowels. If the patient is, however, finally able to relax enough to move his or her bowels, the hospital staff is left with a much greater mess than if a toilet were used by the patient. With this in mind, standard industry bedpans are difficult to clean, because solid waste must be wiped, or hosed, out into a toilet where spillage is likely.
A bedpan taking advantage of current technology and anatomical knowledge is, therefore, needed. The present invention provides such a bedpan. The inventors of the present bedpan have created various mold of the human pelvic region and applied digitally designed computer models in developing a bedpan which will truly address the needs of bedridden patients. In addition to considering the bone structure associated with the pelvic region, the inventors of the present bedpan considered tissue movement associated with the use of bedpans. The technologically advanced techniques applied in the development of the present bedpan have resulted in a bedpan offering improved comfort, use and functionality.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a bedpan providing ease of use, comfort, and cleanability. The bedpan includes a body member defining a reservoir shaped and dimensioned for receiving bodily waste. The body member includes a closed base section adapted for retaining bodily wasted deposited within the bedpan and an open support section. The support section includes a central opening providing access to the reservoir defined by the body member. The central opening is defined by first and second inwardly inclined walls extending from a first end of the body member toward a second end of the body member. The support section further includes a forward support surface adjacent the first end of the body member. The forward support surface has a forward end adjacent the base member and a rearward end adjacent the first and second inwardly inclined walls, wherein the forward support surface is generally horizontal and tapers downwardly as it extends toward the base section. The forward support surface and first and second inwardly inclined walls being so positioned to lift the pelvic region as the first end of the body member is slid under a patient and separate the buttocks to facilitate bowel movement.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the first inwardly inclined wall has an outer surface which is of a generally concave shape and the second inwardly inclined wall has an outer surface which is of a generally concave shape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the first inwardly inclined wall is a mirror image of the second inwardly inclined wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the first inclined wall has a first end adjacent the forward support surface and a second end adjacent the second end of the body member. The first end of the first inclined wall is coterminous with the forward support surface. Similarly, the second inclined wall has a first end adjacent the forward support surface and a second end adjacent the second end of the body member, wherein the first end of the first inclined wall is coterminous with the forward support surface.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the first and second inclined walls increase in height as they extend from the first end of the body member to the second end of the body member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the first inclined wall has a first end adjacent the forward support surface and a second end adjacent the second end of the body member, the second end of the first inclined wall being joined with the second end of the second inclined wall adjacent the second end of the body member.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the forward support surface inclines upwardly as it extends from the first end of the body member toward the second end of the body member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the body member includes first and second lateral support surfaces respectively adjacent the first and second inwardly inclined walls.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the first and second lateral support surfaces are coterminous with the forward support surface adjacent the first end of the body member.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the first inclined wall has a first end adjacent the forward support surface and a second end adjacent the second end of the body member and the second inclined wall has a first end adjacent the forward support surface and a second end adjacent the second end of the body member. A concave opening is defined by the first end of the first inclined wall and the second inclined wall, the concave opening being shaped and dimensioned for positioning of patient""s rectum adjacent thereto.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the forward support surface includes a central ridge.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bedpan wherein the central ridge extends between first end of the body member and the central opening.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.